


*Insert Generic Valentines Day Title Here*

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I need coffee, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, V-Day, V-day fic, Valentines Challenge, not beta read because I'm trash, too tired to think of tags, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: A spideypool valentines day work for a challenge.Peter doesn't like Valentine's Day. Wade does. Cute-boys = good.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	*Insert Generic Valentines Day Title Here*

Dropping onto one of the work benches in the lab, Peter lazily watched Tony work. It was the weekend and he was suppose to be there on his “internship”, helping Tony with whatever project, but he'd been running late and it seemed that his mentor had started without him. Absentmindedly tapping a finger on the table top next to him, Peter let his thoughts spiral out away from the project that Tony was working on and towards the conversation that he'd had with his boyfriend earlier that day, the whole reason that he had been running late.

He and Wade – aka Deadpool, aka Merc with a Mouth, aka Lovable-Annoyance – had been together for almost a year. It had easily been the best year relationship wise that Peter had ever had. There was no questioning Wade's feelings for him, or the need to try overly hard to make sure that Wade stayed interested. Wade was open with his feelings for Peter, along with every other thought and feeling that he was having at the time. It made it easy for Peter to be open with him too. At least it was once Peter had gotten over how uncomfortable it was to have someone who was so open with him and realize that Wade wasn't just joking around.

They regularly went out of their way to do things for each other. At first it had, admittedly, been on purpose on Peter's part. Wade had started doing things like doing his grocery shopping for him, filling Peter's meager fridge with more and better food than Peter was able to. He'd also order Peter's favorite pizza when he knew Peter had been having a hard day. There was also never a day that went by that Wade failed to tell Peter how much he adored or loved him multiple times in multiple differed (sometimes graphic) ways.

Trying to reciprocate, Peter had gone out of his way to do things for Wade as well. He'd grab Wade's favorite foods on his way to patrol, made an effort to send text messages throughout the day, or he'd make sure that when they took time to watch TV that they watched the Golden Girls even though Peter himself wanted to watch Star Wars. Eventually, it became second nature for Peter too; something that had become as easy as breathing and was even fun for Peter. That was about the time that Peter realized that loved the idiot.

So when February had rolled around, he hadn't really thought much of it. He'd never been big about the holiday to start with (being desperately single in the past, save for a few occasions), and now he and Wade were openly affectionate and loving with each other every day. It didn't seem like it needed to be noted on a special occasion.

Apparently Wade had other feelings about it, and upon meeting up with his Boo for breakfast, Peter had been subject to an extended conversation about how amazing the Valentine's holiday was and how much Wade was looking forward to their first one together. When Peter had shrugged it off and pointed out that he didn't think was worth celebrating, Wade had practically crumbled before him.

Thus Peter's current conundrum.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke up, not really thinking and only half seeing the way his mentor jumped, knocking his hand into something heavy sitting on the desk in front of him. “What do you and Pepper do for Valentine's Day?”

Tony turned to face Peter as he shook out his hand, his attention having successfully moved away from the project he was working on. “First of all, why do you call Pep by her first name but refuse to with me? Also, I'd like to remind you of the giant bunny story.”

Tilting his head in the way that Tony liked to call his “cutely innocent” look and Wade called his “being secretly sassy”, Peter leveled his mentor with a look. “Pepper is a million times more scary than you, and you have a point.”

Nodding sagely and turning back to his project, Tony could only agree.

Having struck out with going to Tony for advice and being to distracted to work on his own projects, Peter wandered out of the workroom that Tony affectionately called a lab. He wasn't really sure where he could find Pepper at this time of day since she never seemed to stop working, but he figured he could wander around until he did find her. Of course, FRIDAY could have told him, but wandering was more fun and it gave me a chance to try and continue to figure things out himself.

He ended up stumbling across Pepper in the communal kitchen that the Avengers shared when everyone was actually in the tower, having still not come up with anything.

Unlike her other half, Pepper quickly noticed when Peter entered the room, smiling brightly and greeting him warmly even as she motioned for him to join her at the counter where she was snacking. Never one to turn down food, Peter hurried over and helped himself. Happy with the snack, he gave her a chipmunk-cheeked smile as he stuffed his mouth full, temporarily forgetting that he had been looking for her with a question in mind.

It wasn't until the food was almost gone, time having passed in silence as he focused on eating and Pepper focused on a tablet next to her on the counter, that he remembered his question again.

“Hey Pepper, what should I do for Valentine's Day?”

Almost immediately he had her full attention, her entire body shifting to face him and she regarded him with a small frown. “Weren't you saying just the other day that you dislike the idea of Valentine's Day?”

Shrugging even as he nodded, Peter leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and eyes focused on a crumb that had fallen loose from their snack. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about it. Talking about these things was so easy with Wade, and yet he still struggled with it when it was anything else.

“Well...yeah. I mean, it's a day where you're suppose to show how much you love someone. If you're single, it just reminds you of how alone you are, though. Then when you are in a relationship, why only show your partner that you love them one day a year? Shouldn't you always do that?”

Pepper reached out to ruffle his hair with a smile, her face going soft and making Peter shift in embarrassment as he realized just how sappy what he said was. His embarrassment didn't stop her.

“You're right, you should try and make sure that Wade knows how you feel about him, regardless of the day, and I'm sure you do a good job. Valentine's Day is just a day to make it extra special. You can go out to eat at a fancy restaurant, or go on a picnic in the park. Jewelry is a pretty standard gift, though I don't know that Wade would wear any or if it would hold up if he did. You could do a nice wine, or his favorite candy. Maybe take him out to the movies, there are a lot of theaters running special showings for the day. Flowers are fairly traditional too.”

Peter frowned even as he nodded along. He knew everything that Pepper had suggested, they were all fairly traditional and typical. He just didn't think that they were very...Wade.

Sure, Wade would love them. He'd probably get all teary eyed and gooey; he would probably gush about how thoughtful or amazing Peter was. Peter wouldn't even be surprised if Wade had something planned along the lines of dinner and a movie too. He'd certainly hinted at something about it before Peter had thoughtlessly commented.

Halfheartedly thanking Pepper for her help, Peter slunk back off to the room Tony had set up for him for the times that he stayed at the tower. He had planning to do and, despite asking two of his favorite people to ask advice from, he still had no idea where to start.

~*~

Sliding through the open window of his apartment, Wade tried to ignore the arguing voice in his head. They'd gone out trying to find Peter, but hadn't had any luck. The spider-bitten man hadn't been at his own apartment, nor had he been out swinging around to stop any crime from happening to those happily celebrating their love. Wade had hoped to be able to at least patrol with his boyfriend, since the opportunity to celebrate with him wasn't going to happen.

It had been a disappointment, to say the least, when Peter had told him that he didn't see the point in celebrating.

Wade knew that he was lucky that Peter was willing to date him to start with. He shouldn't have been surprised that he didn't want to celebrate when Peter could do so much better. With Wade's inability to find Peter, he wouldn't have even surprised if Peter was actually out celebrating with someone else. It was what the voices were arguing about.

They were convinced that Peter was out with his “real” boyfriend or girlfriend, probably not even caring that Wade was home alone and potentially brokenhearted. Wade had tried arguing with them at first, insisting that Peter wouldn't do such a thing, but he'd given up after a while. The longer he went without hearing from Peter – not even being able to get a hold of him via text – the more he wondered if the voices might be right.

Wandering through the apartment towards his bedroom, Wade tried to silence the voices as much as he could, pushing them to the back of his head. What the saw in the bedroom actually brought their argument to a complete stop, though.

The normally messy room had been picked up and cleaned as best as could be possible for the run down place. The wall paper on the walls was still peeling, the paint under it still yellowed with age and dirt, but the floor was clear. The piles of laundry had been done, the bed made. The closet wasn't completely closed, and Wade could see his spare Deadpool costumes hanging neatly in a row, his weapons carefully stored under them on the floor.

Across the bed was a white box, a bright red ribbon carefully tied around it and a note folded in half and settled against it's side.

Wiping his gloved hands on his pants, he moved towards the bed and carefully picked up the letter.

> _Hey Boo-Bear,_
> 
> _I cleaned up a bit, I'm sure you can tell. I also washed the sheets and tried to clean the mattress. I've left you a gift too. Put it on and meet me on the roof._
> 
> _Love you bunches,_
> 
> _Peter_

Letting the paper drop onto the bedspread, Wade snatched up the box and tugged the ribbon free with excited motions. His boo-bear hadn't forgotten him after all! 

Ribbon off, Wade pried the tape off the box and lifted the flap, eyes going wide behind his mask at the sight of what lay inside. Nestled carefully inside, was a soft dress. A black background with red hearts scattered across it, the collar and upper chest cut into a heart. Pulling it carefully out, he saw that it was long enough that it would hit him right at the knee with a flared skirt.

Putting the dress back in the box, Wade hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into the dress. Peter hadn't included shoes, but Wade was happy to go barefoot.

The dress, once put on, was a near perfect fit. It flared as Wade turned and even against his sensitive, ever changing skin it was soft, almost feeling like silk though he could tell it was not. He wouldn't have worn it out, the heart keyhole in the front, and lack of sleeves making him show more of the scared skin than he'd prefer in public. It was too pretty to wear over his Deadpool outfit – something he'd done in the past when wearing a dress in public – but for around the house or too the roof it was perfect.

Dressed, Wade didn't hesitate to hurry back out of the room, this time using the front door as he headed up the stairs to the roof access. Bursting through the door, he let out a squeal of delight at seeing Peter standing near a blanket that had been laid out. He was dressed in slacks and a casual button-down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, though he was also barefoot.

“Baby boy! You did all this for me?” Wade couldn't help but cheer, skipping towards Peter with a large grin.

The first few times that Peter had seen Wade without his mask or out of costume, Wade had nearly panicked, sure that Peter was going to be grossed out or bolt in disgust. Instead, Peter had acted like it was nothing. The first time that Peter had come to him when his skin was too sensitive to move, ever breath aching and ever brush of clothing too sensitive to bother with, Wade had been sure that would be it. Instead Peter had gotten his lotion from the bedside table and carefully soothed every sore.

It was because of that that Wade did not falter as he approached, sweeping Peter up in a hug as soon as he was withing arm's reach. Peter didn't complain, wrapping strong arms around Wade's neck and hugging back just as tightly.

“Of course I did, idiot. Who else would I buy dresses for?” Peter helpfully pointed out, not bothering to pull away until Wade was ready to do so, instead just placing a kiss on the side of his head.

Once Wade stepped away, Peter motioned him towards the blanket that had been spread out on the roof top. There were two plates and some bottled drinks already on it, along with silverware, but the food was still tucked away in generic looking shopping bags. It was only when Wade had taken a seat – carefully arranging the dress around him instead of just dropping to the ground like he normally would have – that Peter sat down and started pulling the food out.

The first thing that Wade noticed was the smell. The food smelled of spices and grease and instantly had his mouth watering. Eyes growing wide, Wade couldn't help but squeel in delight as containers were popped open to show overly cheesy, greasy mexican food.

Grinning, Peter nodded in answer to the unasked question and excitement. “I got it from that place you like on Fourth. You know, the one with so many health code violations that I'm surprised they are still open, but you absolutely adore anyway?”

Wade didn't bother waiting to dig in, quickly piling food onto his plate and licking grease dripping from his fingers. Peter only laughed, smiling as he wiped his own hands with the napkins tucked away in one of the bags, dishing himself up a slightly smaller portion of the food. Wade knew that Peter didn't like the restaurant. Peter was always complaining about how the place should be shut down. Normally Wade would have to badger and plead with Peter to get him to agree to go, instead of going to one of the nicer places up the street, but this time Peter had voluntarily gotten it just because it was Wade's favorite.

The meal passed quickly, laughter and chatter filling the air between them. The boxes in Wade's head were talking again, some of which Wade helpfully relayed to Peter who would roll his eyes and respond or take a moment to reassure Wade depending on the comment. Throughout the meal, Peter reached out towards Wade. Gentle hands touching Wade's arm, or fingers brushing over his face as Peter grinned at him. Casual touches that made Wade want to lean closer.

By the time they were done eating the majority of the food was gone, what was left was quickly packed away and replaced on the slightly grease stained blanket by another box.

Looking up from the box to Peter, Wade couldn't help but point out that he'd already gotten a gift from Peter.

Shrugging, Peter leaned back on his hands, head tilting to the side with a shy smile. “Well, yeah...but I figure the dress isn't going to last the night once I get you back inside and there isn't anything saying that I couldn't get you multiple gifts. So I got you this as well...plus I got you some special unicorn bath bombs for after I'm done with you. Figured I'd draw you a bath and you could have a nice soak...the bath bombs are suppose to contain stuff that's good for your skin and should help make the bath extra soothing.”

Grinning widely, and suddenly even more eager for going inside, Wade scooped up the gift and ripped it open.

A loud giggle snort filled the air as Wade lifted the plush standing unicorn from the box it had been nestled in. With a bright red mane that matched the red robe it wore, it was adorably cute. The sticker saying “press here” quickly caught his attention too, making him drop the box to free a hand to do so. Immediately the unicorn started moving and sent him into further peals of laughter. The unicorn was dancing (if it could be called that) and flashing blue and red heart boxers.

Wiping away a tear, Wade grinned up at Peter, who was watching with dancing amusement and his own soft chuckles. “It's perfect snuggle-muffin.”

Peter leaned forward to press a light kiss on Wade's lips before leveraging himself up. “I'm glad you like it. How about we collect this stuff and go inside and I'll show you how much I love you, you can just sit back and think of Hello Kitty. Then I'll draw you up that bath and wash your back for you.”

Taking the offered hand, Wade let himself be pulled up to his feet as well then set about helping Peter clean up their dinner to take back into the apartment. While he happily listened to Peter chatter away about something he saw while on Patrol the other day, Wade half listened to the boxes who were also chattering away inside his head. As usual, they weren't content to let him just enjoy the sweetness of Peter. As a bright smile and warm eyes looked up at Wade mid-conversation, Wade knew that the boxes had nothing to stand on. Peter was truly the best, and while there was always the chance that things wouldn't work out, for now he'd enjoy having the best boyfriend in the world who spoiled him even on holidays Peter didn't like.

**Author's Note:**

> For for bromantic valentines day prompt. Meant to get this beta-read, but because I'm trash and didn't finish it until the last minute it obviously didn't happen. I'm also super not happy with the way I ended this, but I rushed it because I felt like I was going in circles...If you REALLY want, feel free to point out errors. But...meh...


End file.
